


Girl out of Galway

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: Reader request for heavily accented reader (Irish). Teased by Kingsman, and Eggsy, reader chooses to go silent. Eggsy realizes his error.





	Girl out of Galway

Over the years, you’d thought you’d heard all the insults there were. Being female seemed to give the world permission to pick at you. Most insults didn’t even register nowadays, but one type stung more than the others. Your accent hadn’t been anything to worry over when you’d lived in Ireland. No one had seen it as odd, or even noteworthy, but since moving to London, since becoming a Kingsman… your voice seemed to be a running joke. If you weren’t being teased for it, you were getting told off for not communicating effectively. Apparently, you were hard to understand. Even when you were speaking as plainly as possible, your accent was too thick to understand clearly, let alone when you slipped into slang phrases that weren’t common in London. 

In the beginning, you’d told people off, but as time went on, more of your fellow Kingsmen picked on you. More of your superiors harped on you for your “apparent inability to communicate clearly”.

...

“Made a right bags of that, Eggsy,” you said over comms as Eggsy ran away from the rather messy crime scene.

“How’s the car? We’re gonna need a quick exit,” Eggsy panted, running still, and apparently being followed.

“Totally banjaxed,” you replied, climbing out of the wreckage of said car, “gonna have to leg it from here.” The only response you’d received from Eggsy had been curses.

Merlin chose that moment to pop into the conversation, “How’s it going down there? What is Eggsy up to exactly?”

“He fucked it right up. Beginning to wonder if he went out on the tear last night,” you answered calmly as you slipped, unseen, into an alleyway.

Merlin laughed. Eggsy tore around the corner into your alley, heading towards you with a baddie right behind him. You took aim and fired off a perfect shot, taking out Eggsy’s pursuer. 

Eggsy bent over, hands braced on his knees as he drew deep breaths. You gave him a moment before crossing to him and patting his back.

“Alright you’ve had your break. Gotta crack on, lots to do.”

“Are you taking the piss? I did my job already.”

“What you did was make a holy show of yourself,” you laughed. Eggsy growled before he straightened up and stalked past you. “I’m only codding ya’, Eggs. Ya’ did fine.”

“Would have done better had I known what the  _ fuck _ was going on,” he grumbled under his breath.

“What’re ya’ talkin’ about? I was talkin’ to ya’ the whole bloody time.”

“Yeah, and I couldn’t understand a fucking  _ word _ you said!”

You froze. Eggsy didn’t notice, and continued walking to the predetermined extraction point. You caught up after a moment, but from that moment on, you didn’t speak.

Eggsy’d been your teammate, and your best mate almost since you’d arrived in London. You trusted him, had grown to rely on him, maybe…even  _ love _ him. Hearing him say something like that… He didn’t just  _ tease _ you for your accent, which you yourself found annoying, but easy to ignore, but Eggsy said that it had put him in danger… He’d been angry with you. It hurt. 

Over months, you became silent. You’d learned sign language years before, and used it for longer conversations. Morse code and texts using your glasses were for missions, or the few of the Kingsmen who didn’t know sign language. Mostly, you could get by with just shaking or nodding your head. For a little while, you’d been teased for being silent too, but it stopped quickly. You assumed that no one really gave a shit, they were probably just happy to be able to understand you. What you didn’t notice, was that not everyone was apathetic about your silence. 

Eggsy had stopped being angry about the mission less than a day after it occured. He hadn’t actually been angry at you in the first place. He’d been angry with himself, and you’d been an easy target for him to vent his frustration at. 

Your silence was odd to him at first, but as it continued, Eggsy began to find it unbearable. He tried to drag you into conversation, tried to get a response out of you,  _ any _ response, but you insisted on replying silently. He was at his wit’s end.

“ _ Oi _ ! Anyone know what’s going on with Y/N?” Eggsy asked loudly as he entered Merlin’s command room. Roxy was seated next to Merlin looking at the bank of monitors that filled the space. 

“What are you referring to, Eggsy?” Merlin asked calmly. He wasn’t unaware of your behavior, but having deduced it’s cause, Merlin thought it best that Eggsy figure it out on his own.

“She hasn’t said a fucking word in  _ weeks _ !”

“Actually, it’s been a few  _ months, _ Eggsy,” Roxy corrected. “She’s been using sign language with me lately.”

“But why?” Eggsy was genuinely confused. 

“Likely, it has something to do with not wanting to be teased about her accent all the time.”

“What do you mean? We all tease each other all the time.” Though he knew that he’d been teasing you about your accent for a long time, he honestly hadn’t thought it was connected to your silence. Eggsy sank into a chair between Roxy and Merlin. 

“Just because  _ you _ think it’s funny, doesn’t mean that  _ she _ thinks the same. Her accent has been a sore spot for her since she moved here. She and I were talking about it a while ago. Galway is a lot smaller than London; she’d never thought her speech was anything odd. I think all the jokes were hurting her.”

Eggsy sat back in his chair. Taking a second to let that soak in. The teasing had hurt you. Though  _ he _ had meant his comments to be funny, the others may not have. Then he remembered what he’d said at the end of your last mission together. He leaned forward, putting his head into his hands. He’d played into it as well.

“ _ Fuck _ . I yelled at her. That mission in Prague four months ago. I  _ yelled _ at her.” After a moment, he stood. “I’ve gotta go.” So saying, he quickly strode out of the room.

As he left, Merlin looked to Roxy, who spoke. “He was  _ never _ going to get there on his own, Merlin. He needed prodding.”

Merlin didn’t argue.

But Eggsy was unable to find you. In fact, you didn’t see each other again until you were paired on a mission a week later. 

You sat, shoulders slumped, leaning back against the wall of the plane in the uncomfortable jumpseat. Eggsy’s sat directly across from you. You avoided eye contact, fiddling with your hands. 

“Hey,” Eggsy called. He felt his chest deflate at your small wave in response. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Finally, you looked up, meeting his gaze, but just for a second before looking back away. You shrugged and nodded. “ _ What could he have to say that he would ask permission _ ,” you wondered. Eggsy’d never asked permission before. 

Eggsy’s heart was racing and it had little to do with the upcoming jump from an airplane. Since he’d learned why you’d stopped talking, he had only noticed your silence more. He missed your voice. He missed how you’d slip into your Irish slang. He missed your lilting accent, and how your face lit up when you laughed. 

He felt like a complete dickhead. Over the time he’d been looking for you prior to this mission, he’d told off more than a few of your fellow Kingsmen. Eggsy had a fairly good memory, and with Roxy’s help, he’d tracked down those who’d said the more hurtful things to you, and he’d laid into them.

More than one had asked him if he thought he was your father, those he’d laughed off. It was the ones who asked if he was your boyfriend, or if he was fucking you that had stuck in his head.

He missed you. He thought of you all the time. The fact that he’d hurt you was killing him inside.  _ Did _ he have feelings for you? All the signs certainly pointed that way.

“I… I have to apologize to you.” Your head snapped up then, your gaze catching his and holding. You had a questioning looking in your eyes. “I thought I was just teasing you. I didn’t realize that I was hurting you. I should have noticed, I am so sorry.”

Across his glasses, a text from you appeared: “What are you talking about?”

“I miss hearing your voice. I teased you about your accent. Yelled at you. Blamed  _ you _ when  _ I _ fucked up, saying I couldn’t understand you.” Eggsy shook his head. “I  _ never _ wanted you to stop talking. I’ve never missed anythin’ more than I miss you laughing at me. Telling me off. Hell, I miss you calling me names,” he laughed.

You were sitting completely still. Even more confused than you’d been before. Eggsy was apologizing? But you’d been the one who screwed up. Hadn’t it been your fault that the mission had gone tits up? 

“I don’t understand,” you typed, “I thought I was a hindrance. I thought-”

“Never a hindrance,” Eggsy cut off your text. “I was angry at myself, and I took it out on you.  _ I _ fucked up, not you. I am so sorry. I know you’ve been made fun of so much, for  _ years _ . If I’d known, realized that my teasing had hurt you, I swear I would have stopped.”

The light signaling jump preparation clicked on, cutting off further conversation as you both stood.

Eggsy grabbed your shoulder just before the door opened and said quickly, “I have more to say, it’ll keep ‘til we’re done, but I  _ need _ to say it, okay?”

You nodded, still a little shocked, but when the light changed again, you followed Eggsy out the now open ramp at the back of the plane and into the dark sky.

You kept messaging Eggsy throughout the mission, choosing not to think about the conversation on the plane. Focussing on the job.

Up until Eggsy got shot at least.

You’d been standing right next to each other when it happened, and as the shot sounded, you’d turned and taken out the opponent, only to look back at to Eggsy, finding him on the ground.

Quickly typing an extraction message to your handler, you carefully levered Eggsy off the ground and began to pull him from the compound you’d just ransacked. The jump drive with the information you’d needed was zipped into an inside pocket on your suit, so the mission was done. Now you just needed to get Eggsy out of there, alive. 

“Sorry, luv,” Eggsy mumbled, his mouth right next to your ear, “I’m gettin’ blood all over you.”

You squeezed his arm where you held it over your shoulder. Part of you wanted to speak then, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You could feel when Eggsy lost consciousness and quickened your steps as much as you could.

After the debrief, you practically ran through a shower before you headed to medical. You found Eggsy’s room and planted yourself in a chair by his bed. The med staff told you he was stable, and he’d likely be out for a day or two yet, but he’d recover. Still, you didn’t want to leave the room.

In the late hours of the night, when you were alone, is when you started to speak.

“Hey, Eggsy,” you murmured. Your voice was gravelly from disuse, “It wasn’t your fault.” His comment had been the final straw, but he’d not truly been the cause. “I didn’t know ya’ were worried. Or that ya’ missed me talkin’. I wish ya’d said somethin’ a mite sooner,” you laughed. “Though, I may not have listened to ya’. I jus wish ya’d told me ya’ were only joking.” You reached up and brushed his hair gently off his forehead.

“Yer right. I’ve been teased a fair bit. I know ya’ never meant it to hurt. I know that. But when ya’ yelled at me… I don’t know, Eggs. It hurt more than anythin’ else. I thought I’d hurt ya’.” You shook your head.

You kept talking, about anything and everything until you were hoarse. Eventually, you nodded off, still in the chair with your forehead resting on yours and Eggsy’s entwined hands on the edge of the bed. 

You were still in that position when the monitors attached to Eggsy started to make new noises. The increased beeping woke you. Your head jerked up, blearily looking to the monitors. The medics came in, checked the machines and Eggsy, before they started disconnecting some of the cords and wires from Eggsy. 

“He’s coming out now. Should be a few hours, maybe a day at most. Are you staying with him?”

You nodded.

“Push the call button when he wakes. We’ll run some more tests and we’ll get him on his way out of here. I know no one likes to lay in bed here long,” the medic laughed and gave you a little wink before leaving. 

“Glad we’re not in a normal hospital,” you mumbled, “they’d have kicked my arse out of here long time ago.”

Eggsy may have been closer to consciousness, but he still didn’t respond. Sighing, you moved to sit on the edge of his bed, taking his hand into yours, pulling it into your lap and rubbing his palm.

“We’re a pair, aren’t we? Has Roxy talked to you lately? She seems to think that were fated to be together.” You paused, your hands stilling as you looked across at the wall, away from Eggsy. “She might be a bit right. I have no idea how  _ you _ feel, but I know how I feel. I tried to show ya’ at first. Guess ya’ didn’t see it, or maybe didn’t understand.” You resumed rubbing his palm, gently massaging each of his fingers as well.

You sat quietly for a while, not knowing what to say. You lost track of time sitting there. You knew that you’d always been attracted to Eggsy. He was bloody gorgeous, not to mention he was a laugh, and a brilliant fighter. But having known him, having been around him for a few years now? Now you were fairly certain that you loved him. It explained why his outburst had hurt you the worst. Explained why his admission that he missed you and his apology for hurting you, had made your heart race.

“Yeah,” you laughed, “Roxy’s right. I think I love you. Too bad yer as thick as a bloody plank. Ya’ may never notice.” You looked at his resting face, squeezing his hand, before closing your eyes.

“No clue what that means, luv,” came a gravelly response. Your eyes shot open and you turned to look at Eggsy. His eyes were open. His hand returned her squeeze.

Relief was a warm, syrupy feeling in your veins. You felt light-headed. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes and your breath caught in your throat. 

“Jesus Christ! Yer gonna give me a heart attack, Unwin!”

“I’m sorry, luv. I really didn’t -”

“D’ya know how  _ shit _ it is to love a crazy person? Ya’ ain’t the full shilling are ya’?” you were shaking and babbling, but it sounded wonderful to Eggsy.  _ You were speaking again _ . If it weren’t for the tears that were falling from your lashes, he would have been over the moon.

Eggsy forced himself upright and pulled you towards him, heedless of his healing injury. Wrapping his arms around you, he rocked you gently until your shaking stopped. It wasn’t until then that Eggsy realized what you’d said.

Without pulling back, Eggsy said, “So, you love me, huh?”

You tried to pull away, but Eggsy’s arms tightened. He moved one of his hands to the back of your head and he began running his fingers through your hair.

You didn’t answer, you nodded your head instead. 

“Don’t go silent on me again, luv. Please.”

“What do ya’ want me to say, Eggsy?”

“Fucking  _ anything _ . Just keep talking.” Eggsy’s hand tightened in your hair.

“I’m fairly certain I’ve gotten myself in enough trouble talkin’ today,” you said. Both of you laughed. Eggsy could feel his heart race again.

“God I missed that sound,” he said breathlessly, “I love you too ya know. I ain’t as thick as you think.”

“Considering it took us this much shit to get here, maybe we both are.” You responded, tilting your head up so you could meet Eggsy’s eyes.

“Agreed. So it’s best not to waste anymore time then, yeah?” At your answering smile, Eggsy lowered his head the small distance to press his lips to yours. 


End file.
